Young and Middleaged
by WitChan
Summary: With Maylene and Fantina "hanging" out together, is there anything for them to survive in Sinnoh while random people are discriminating them? Yuri warning don't read the rest if the story grosses you out


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and characters. This is just a story. Half of part 1, and the other parts would be it bit Rated-R-ish, if you don't want to gross out with strong language, sexual content, and violent images.

Part 1

In Sinnoh, it was a neutral place were everyone would stay calm, but unfortunately, not everyone in Sinnoh would turn into a nice, sensible person, and respecting anyone's opinion, especially when they're seeing some people dating each other with a different age limit.

On the other hand, not all people would discriminate young and middle-aged couples, instead, the person would put self-explanatory criticism towards the couple, and they will eventually discriminate the couple, most nobalty female couples.

Making her way through Hearthome City, it was a girl that's dashing various things through her destination and her name is Maylene. Her heart was pacing fast while running and she couldn't stop just because she wanted to meet someone special.

Regarding her limited breath while running, she didn't care while trying ro make her through the city and the young girl was almost there. She even dodged many various things while running, including pokemon, rocks, people, and the like.

Once she made it to Hearthome City, she is heading towards a large house and she is getting all hyped up. After reaching it, she knocks on the door and waiting for someone to respond.

The person that comes out of the door is a middle-aged woman with a large purple dress and her name is Fantina. She lays a beautiful smile on her face and stares at Maylene's eyes.

" Oh, Maylene. I knew you would come to Hearthome City and seeing me. " said Fantina with a deep blush on her face. " So, how's it been, sweethart? Are you doing well in Veilstone City? "

" Yes, but not quite. " said Maylene. " Sixty-five percent ofthe people in Veilstone City are giving me evil looks for no reason and I think it's because me and you are hanging out with each other too much. "

" Well, I'm really glad that you're here and don't worry about the people that gives you an evil look. " said Fantina. " They're just probably basement-dwellers that doesn't have a life and begging for their parents money all day and night. "

" Thanks for saying that and making me feel a bit better. " said Maylene.

" It's my pleasure. " said Fantina. " So, haven't you told your father that me and you are hanging out with each other? "

" Not yet. " said Maylene. " I don't want to tell my father that me and you are hanging out with each other mainly because I'm young and you're middle-aged and I think he would never speak to me again if I ever tell him. "

" Look, sweetie. We've been over this since last week and it's time for you to tell your father that me and you are dating. " said Fantina.

" Ok, btu maybe I should tell him next week since I'm much more of a twitcy person than you. " said Maylene.

" If you're willing to wait until next week, then I must say I don't blame you. " said Fantina. " Instead of confronting your father, we should just hang here in Hearthome City until next week, sinceyou told me last week that your father is more hyperactive than anyone in Sinnoh. "

" Thanks for accepting my decision and to tell you the truth about my father, he's much more of a fandom person other than being hyperactive. That's why I don't like spending family time with him. " said Maylene.

" Ok, I understand about your father andwe should avoid him at all cost until next week. " said Fantina. " So, what do you want us to do instead of just hanging around in the gym? "

" We should just hang around in Hearthome's restuarant and feeding ourselves. " said Maylene.

" That sounds like an excellent idea, sweetie. " said Fantina while she is rubbing Maylene's pink hair and blushed. Let's rush through this large city and making it to the restuarant quickly. "

Both lovers are heading towards the restuarant by running as fast as possible, and Fantina used her agility while running faster than Maylene, despite being fifty years old and her younger lover is only eleven years old.

Once they've made it, both lovers are entering inside the restuarant and talking to one of the cashiers just to have a single order. Both lovers are sitting down in two chairs, waiting for their order inpatiently, and made a silent tone.

While waiting for their food, a random person gives Maylene and Fantina a mean look and calling both lovers "freaks" silently. Maylene and Fantina were holding hands together and they were being glared by various people.

" Why are those people giving us a mean glare? " Maylene was partially sweating into fear while holding Fantina's hand.

" Just ignore them, Maylene. " said Fantina as she is starting to glare back at the people and starting to sit closer to Maylene. " If there's one thing to do, we should give them the middle finger, and making each and every one of the mean lookers upset. Just use your middle finger while closing your other finger, turn your hand at your other direction and raise up your visible finger. You should try it out sometime. "

By following her middle-aged lover's advice, Maylene practically used her small hand to give the mean lookers the finger abd she did. Fantina lays a smile on her face and using her two large hands to give the mean lookers two middle fingers.

After making the mean lookers upset, both lovers ignored their sad faces and start talking.

" Did you just see what we just did? " saud Maylene with pure excitement.

" Yes, and it was funny. " said Fantina with a bright smile on her face. " Remember, if someone gives you a glare look for no reason and knowing we're in a relationship, just give them the middle finger and walk away just to ignore them. "

" Ok, I'll do it as many times as possible and pissing people off. " said Maylene, as she is rubbing Fantina's wrinkled face. " I love you, Fantina. "

" I love you too, Maylene. " said Fantina while she is still rubbing Maylene's soft, pink hair.

After their mini conversation, both lovers are waiting for their order to arrive and waited at least five more minutes to retrieve it. Once they've finished their meal, both lovers are exiting out of the restuarant and holding hands like a true couple.

Both lovers are heading back to the gym house while holding each other's hands, and suddenly, a group of people come out of nowhere and rush through Maylene and Fantina. Both lovers were in total shock that the group of people are the same people Maylene and Fantina were throwing the middle finger and making them upset.

One of the people walked near Maylene and Fantina and calling both lovers "freaks". By saying the term "freak" in an intensive way, Maylene was extremely pissed and assaulting the person quickly by giving him a swift low blow and kicking his face. The group ran away quickly and the victim ran off slowly without fighting back.

Maylene lays a smile on her face and said, " If you retards ever call us freaks again ever again, you guys would never see the daylight of your pathetic lives!!! "

Fantina also lays a smile on her face and said, " I can't believe what I just saw and I must say that was very good of beating the crap out of that retarded troll. "

" It's what I do best. " said Maylene. " Let's get out of here before danger lures in. "

" Good idea. " said Fantina.

Both lovers are rushing back to the gym as fast as possible and it only took them five minutes just to make it back through the gym house.

After entering inside the building and closing the door, Maylene and Fantina are heading towards the room, climbing on the large bed and starting to talk with each other.

" It's a good thing we're all alone in this large gym. " said Maylene.

" True, and we could always have some naughty fun with each other. " said Fantina. " Before we could do anything naughty, I just wanted to say that I love you so much and we'll take care of each other no matter what happends between us sexy girls. "

" I love you too, Fantina. " said Maylene while starting to drop teats outside of her beautiful eyes and smiled. " We could always live together and fighting back against the likes of fatass and crybaby girl. Let's have our naughty fun right now. "

Both lovers are now kissing each other in passion adn they were slobbing each other's tongue with great beauty. Regardless of height, Fantina was laying on the bed while Maylene was atop of her and blushed deeply in red.

While kissing, Maylene could feel a tickle between her small breasts and realizing that Fantina's large, saggy breasts were making her body more warmer and getting more excited.

Now, both lovers are stripping their clothes off and revealing their bra and panties. The kiss still continues and Maylene is using her hand to touch Fantina's wrinkled breast and playing it. She even felt more hornier when Fantina is using both of her hands to grab Maylene's buttocks and squeezing it. They are now using the same routine by kissing and touching each other at the same time.

After five long hours of making out, both Maylene and Fantina are smiling at each other and staring at each other in a sexual way.

" I love you, Fantina. " said Maylene.

" I love you too, Maylene. " said Fantina.

Both lovers are now falling asleep and they were holding each other tightly. While falling asleep, a fat girl and a girl with fake tears on her eyes peaked inside the window and seeing both Maylene and Fantina holding each other while falling sleeping. They were totally shocked.

" Freaks... " said the two girls with silent anger and their names were Candice and Gardenia. Now, both girls are walking away with anger after taking a picture of Maylene and Fantina sleeping together.

Two hours later, Maylene and Fantina were still asleep and laying a smile on their faces. They were still holding each other tightly.

Part 2

One week later, Maylene was making dinner in Hearthome's gym and waiting for Fantina to come home. Five minutes later, Fantina came inside of her gym and holding a picture behind her back.

Maylene is noticing that Fantina just came back from the Battle Frontier and said, " So, how did things go in the Battle Frontier? "

" Not too shabby. " said Fantina with a response. " Take a close look at this picture and see it for yourself. "

" Who are those two women that's kissing each other? " said Maylene as she is starting to look at the picture.

" As far as I remembered, the one with the ugly sunglasses is Argenta and I don't know her lover's name yet. " said Fantina with an angry voice.

" What's wrong, sweetie? " said Maylene while she is seeing her girlfriend fume with anger.

" Oh, it's nothing, Maylene. " said Fantina with a different voice.

" Oh, come on, Fantina. " said Maylene. " Please tell me what's been bothering you. I promise I'll tell my father that me and you are dating each other as long as you tell me what's going on with your life. "

" You promise? " said Fantina with a slight weep voice.

" I promise. " said Maylene with a sensible smile on her face. " Now tell me what's been bothering you. "

" Ok, I'm going to tell you what's been bothering me. " said Fantina with a normal voice. " Two and a half decades ago, me and Argenta were having an intensive rivalry and I'd never forget the day that me and the ugly bitch were tearing each other apart and name calling each other. "

" Oh, I see. " said Maylene with a bit shock on her face. " Well, at least you're still alive and staying healthy like always and you could just forget all about your past. Just focus on me instead of your rival. "

" Yeah, maybe you're right. " said Fantina. " I should just focus on you instead of that old, rusty-vaginal bitch. "

" That's the spirit, sweethart. " said Maylene with a bright smile on her face. " Let's hurry and having a chat with my father. "

" Ok. " said Fantina. " And one more thing I'd really like to say. I love you, Maylene. "

" I love you too, Fantina. " said Maylene.

Both lovers are now heading outside and planning to walk all the way to Veilstone City. Suddenly a woman with sunglasses and a woman with wild hair pops out of nowhere abd glares at Maylene and Fantina's face.

Maylene looks totally shocked and said, " Will you two please move out of the way so me and Fantina could go to Veilstone City?! "

" There's no need to yell at me and my girlfriend, you little bitch. " said the woman with sunglasses and her name is Argenta.

" Yeah, you don't have to yell at us you little shrimpy bitch. " said the woman with wild hair and her name is Dahlia.

Fantina gets more closer to Maylene and said, " Seriously, what the fuck are you two bitches doing here and give me and Maylene several reasons why you're here. "

" Me and Dahlia were just stalking you and seeing what you were doing since you came to the Battle Frontier and walking away after seeing me and Dahlia kissing each other. " said Argenta.

" And the other reason why we came here is because we were just trying to see if you're lonely or not. " said Dahlia. " And Argenta told me all about you while traveling to Hearthome City and she told me that your cunt smells horrible over the past twenty-seven years and no one would ever like it. "

" Don't you ever talk to my girlfriend like that, you bitch! " Maylene's anger was getting intense. " If you and your girlfriend ever talk about Fantina in a bad way, I'll fucking kick your asses! "

" Heh. you're just trying to act all tough just because your ugly girlfriend is taller than me and Argenta and you're just a short fuck. " said Dahlia with with an egotisical laugh. " Don't even try to fight me and Argenta, or we'll squash your bitch ass. "

" Oh, shut up, you smelly-looking slut! " said Fantina whole holding Maylene tightly. " And what kind of a name is Dahlia, anyway?! Did your parents ever smoke any weed while giving birth to your ugly ass? Seriously, your name sucks ass. "

" And what kind of a fucking name is Fantina?!" said Dahlia while countering Fantina's intimidation. " Good god, you should just alter your name as soon as possible. "

" More like Bitchtina. " said Argenta with a smile on her face.

" That sounds even more better. " said Dahlia.

" Is that the best you guys can do?! said Maylene. " And what about you, Argenta? Your name sounds terrible that everyone thinks your name is really Argentina and trapped inside of a middle-aged woman's body just because you're over one-thousand years old! Haha, you just got owned, bitch! "

" ...Meh... your name sounds way terrible to me... " said Argenta with silent anger. " May and lene doesn't fit together and since you're always yelling at someone, I should give you the name Crybabylene, and it looks like you're going to cry! Owned. "

" ...Bitch... " said Maylene with a low tone.

" Don't worry, Maylene. " Fantina is still holding her girlfriend tightly. " I'm pretty sure that Argenbitch and her girlfriend that likes to fuck anything doesn't intimidate us anymore. We're going to kick the living shit out of their asses and making sure they're not going to fuck with us anymore. "

" Oh, so you and your girlfriend are going to beat us up? " said Argenta. " We'll see about that. "

" And once me and Argenta become victorious, you guys are going to cry like little bitches. " said Dahlia. " Let's just get this over with, shall we? "

As soon as Dahlia and Argenta are getting ready to fight, Maylene and Fantina rush through both girls and start brawling. While brawling, Maylene is using her hands to soar Argenta's right leg and Argenta is using her fist to punch Maylene's forhead.

Not only Maylene and Argenta are assaulting each other, instead, Dahlia and Fantina are pulling each other's hair off violently and tearing each other apart. After Maylene violently gnawed Argenta's leg and letting go, she rushes over to Fantina's aid, and repeately punching Dahlia in the stomach while Fantina is slapping her numerous times. Now, Argenta rushes over to Dahlia's aid and gave Maylene a quick knockout kick. After the swift kick, Argenta uses her fist repeately to punch Fantina's forhead and knocking her out cold.

Maylene and Fantina were unconsious and Dahlia and Argenta were standing tall with several injuries. They are now taunting both of their rivals and seeing Maylene opening up her eyes to regain consious. Both lovers are now leaving and Maylene crawls over to Fantina.

" ... Wake up Fantina... please... wake up... " said Maylene as she us trying to make her girlfriend regain consious. " If there's only one thing, I should make it more reliable. "

Maylene is now using her hand to rub Fantina's crotch on the inside and playing it while blushing. Ten seconds later, Fantina has finally regained her consious and laying a smile on her face of seeing what Maylene is doing.

" There's no need to play with my crotch again, sweetie. " said Fantina with pure joy.

" Oh, think god you're awake. " Maylene is giving Fantina a large hug and blushed some more. " Let's get out of here before something bad really happens. "

" I'm right with you, sweethart. " said Fantina as she is getting off the groung the standing up. " We should head towards Veilstone City right away. "

Both lovebirds are now heading towards Veilstone City without hesitation and avoiding trouble at all costs, since they could barely walk after an intense fight.

Part 3

Three hours later, Maylene and Fantina made it to Veilstone City, and their injured bodies were quickly recovered, due to walking healty and not facing any danger. Now, they're racing towards the fighting gym building and not crashing into anything.

After making it through the building, both lovers are entering inside it and no one was there. Instead, one person came out of nowhere and it was Maylene's father with a comical, dramatic look.

" Where in god's name have you been, Maylene? " said Maylene's father.

" I've been over to Fantina's gym all this time. " said Maylene with a twitcy voice.

" It's true and I've been taking care of your daughther most of the time. " said Fantina.

" Ok, so I've heard that you've been taking good care of my daughther most of the time and keeping her safe. " said the crazy man with a swift sentence. " Since you're back, is there anything you should tell me??? "

" Yes, and I think I should say this. " said Maylene while clearing her throat. " I've been dating Fantina several weeks ago without telling you , and we were planning to take a long vacation next month. "

" WHAT?!?! " Maylene's father was in total shock. " You're telling me that you've been dating a middle-aged woman with wrinkles?!? For god's sake, she's twice your age, and she's old enough to be your mom!!! What the bloody hell have you been smoking?!? "

" Look dad. I've been very inpatiant of telling you I've been dating Fantina for several weeks and you should be very happy for me. " said Maylene.

" If Maylene is trying to make you happy, then you should accept her lifestyle and she would accept yours for more happiness. " said Fantina as she is holding Maylene.

" Ok... I understand... that you guys are dating are in a relationship. " said the crazy man. " I'll be right back. "

The crazy man rushes through the food area and both lovers didn't know what he is doing. Ten seconds later, the crazy man came back outside the food area and holding something behind his back. He walked near Fantina with swiftism and stabbing her stomach several times right near Maylene's face. His daughter was in complete shock.

" FANTINA!!!! " Maylene was screaming in terror, assuming that Fantina was stabbed to death, and fainted. " Why, dad, why?!?! I loved Fantina so much and this is how you repay me?!?! How could you do this to your own daughter?!?!?! "

The crazy man is turing more fandom and said, " The reason why I did it is because I don't want you to turn into a freak by hanging out with a middle-aged woman and random people would laugh at you both!!! I'm going to help you and finding someone your own age!! "

" Get away from me, you twisted-minded fuck! " Maylene is now running away from her father and leaving her wounded girlfriend alone.

Maylene is heading towards the closet from the other side of the building and trying to hide from her father in which she did. She is sweating with fear and dropping tears outside her eyes.

" Come out, come out, wherever you are. " said the psychopathic man while stabbing random walls with his knife.

Not only the psychopathic man is hysterical, he also have a brain, which is why he already knows that Maylene is hiding inside the closet and rushes through it. He uses his knife rapidly to break the closet door for ten seconds and seeing Maylene sweating with fear.

" Ha ha ha!!! I'm going to get you!! " said the psychopathic man with a serial killer laugh and making his own daughter fear him just because of his predijuce against young and middle-aged couples.

Now the psychopathic man is trying to speak up, and said, " Don't be afraid, my child. I'm speaking the truth and nothing but the truth, so I could help you find someone your own age! "

" Fuck you!!! " said Maylene with an angry voice and not showing much fear. " I hope you die, you no good, son of a bitch!!! "

" If you want your own father dead, then I might as well... kill you slowly... " the psychopathic man rushes inside the closet, grabs Maylene's hair and dragging her out the closet, then uses his own knife to stab Maylene's stomach softly and cutting her randomly. " I'm going to slowly hurt you and teaching you a lesson you'll never forget. "

While the psychopathic man is slowly torturing his daughter, Fantina has regained her consious and seeing that her lover is getting tortured to death. She is getting extremely pissed and slowly rushes over to the psychopathic man. Now, she uses her fist to punch the man in the back of this head and continuesly assaulting him while Maylene is violently wounded and laying on the floor.

" I'm going to FUCK KILL YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!! " said Fantina while punching the psychopathic man and making him bleed.

After assaulting him, Fantina rushes over to Maylene and trying to pick her up. Due to pain, both girls were unable to run.

Despite having massive blood on the back of his head, the rushes over to Maylene and Fantina and tackled them on the ground. Despite his heavy tackle, he couldn't get up, and lying in pain.

Maylene and Fantina quickly recovered and assaulting the wounded man. Maylene uses her hands to chokehold her father while Fantina picks up the knife and sliced the psychopathic man's throat. Regardless of being sliced in the throat, he is still alive and rapidly breathes through anger.

" This is your only chance, Maylene. " said Fantina. " Use your swift kick in order to kill him and he should die. "

" Ok, I'm going to rel my bow right now and preparing for a swift kick. " said Maylene. " Get ready to die, you retarded fuck!!! "

" After making her threat comment, Maylene uses her swift kick to twist her father's head and blood splattered everywhere on both girls. Maylene's father has finally seen the last daylight of his life and being killed off by hisown daugther.

While covered in blood and pain, Maylene is starting to cry in more pain and Fantina is crying in pain. Both lovers were also bleeding to death and holding on to each other without letting go. They were only waiting for Maylene's assistance to appear and seeking for medical aid.

Two hours later, Maylene and Fantina were almost on broadcast love and they partially recovered with the help of Maylene's assistance that only came five minutes after the tragic incident. Both lovers are now talking to each other.

" So, are we supposed to do this? " said Maylene.

" Of course, sweethart. " said Fantina. " This is our first time doing this and it is very important to tell each and every person what happened. "

" Ok. I'll try my best to act normal. " said Maylene. " I love you, Fantina. "

" I love you too, Maylene, and remember, don't be shy towards the camera. " said Fantina with a bright smile on her face.

Both girls are now broadvasting live on television and telling the whole Pokemon region what happened, although, not many people are watching their own T.V.

In an unknown company, it was a woman that's watching T.V. and seeing the broadcast in Veilstone City. She is only seeing Maylene and Fantina on television.

" Freaks. " said the woman that's holding a BDSM rope on her right hand and a picture of a special someone she really loves. Her name was Clair. " Lorelei would be pretty pissed if she ever sees this and planning to assault both freaks. "

The End 


End file.
